


Field Trip Surprise

by beanmom



Series: Teacher AU [7]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Bodily Fluids, Dildos, Double Penetration, Gaslighting, Knifeplay, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Stalking, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanmom/pseuds/beanmom
Summary: The seniors at Promepolis High have a class field trip every year, and this year they'll be heading to a museum. Lio Fotia plans to make the best of the trip when he learns gym teacher Galo Thymos is going to be a chaperone!
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos
Series: Teacher AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594783
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Field Trip Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scrapped entry for [@sweetheartzine](https://twitter.com/sweetheartzine), today (4/17) is the last day to get a copy!! The final piece is exclusive to that project so make sure you get your hands on it now!

The annual senior field trip is starting to come up. This year, they’re taking the senior class to a scientific and historical museum, it’s supposed to be both educational and fun. But Lio, of course, didn’t pay the trip any mind until he discovered that a certain gym teacher would be helping to chaperone. After all, with no seniors in school on that day, he’d only have one class to teach. And knowing the students at this school, they wouldn’t even bother coming. 

A dangerous smile grows on Lio’s face. This is going to be  _ so _ fun. 

Lio, Meis, and Gueira sneak away from the main group. Of course, Mr. Thymos would be the one to come looking for them. Lio made sure of that, guaranteed that he’d be one of the students on Mr. Thymos’ list. The three of them hid in an unfinished dinosaur exhibit, rib bones neatly laid out next to the display. 

Mr. Thymos looked around. “Lio? Meis? Gueira? Are you guys in here? Come on guys, you should know better than to wander away from the group!”

Meis slips out behind Mr. Thymos. He’s a little bit taller than the gym teacher, although you’d never guess it with all the extra height that Mr Thymos’ hairstyle gives him. Although, no one would doubt that Mr. Thymos could certainly beat Meis in a fair fight, these three students had never played fair. 

Quick as a praying mantis, Meis grabs Mr. Thymos around the waist and covers his nose and mouth with a handkerchief. 

“M-Meis!” Mr. Thymos cries out, struggling in Meis’ tight grip, before going limp after a few seconds. Meis keeps the handkerchief pressed to his nose and mouth a few seconds longer, just to be sure. Lio and Gueira slide out from behind their hiding places, a big grin on the latter’s face. 

Lio has his trademark smirk, and he runs a hand almost reverently down Mr. Thymos’ unconscious body, paying extra attention to his crotch. His cock twitches under Lio’s touch. “Look at him. Even like this he wants me so badly.” 

Meis adjusts his grip, lowers Mr. Thymos just slightly. Lio cups Mr. Thymos’ cheeks in his hands and presses his lips to Mr. Thymos.’ He shoves his tongue inside Mr. Thymos’ mouth, reveling in just how helpless he is under his touch. Even in his unconscious state, Mr. Thymos makes a pathetic little moan and it makes Lio’s cock jump in anticipation.

Meis lays Mr. Thymos on the floor, his face down. Lio can’t wait to tear him apart. They pull his shirt off, over his head as it lolls to the side, and Lio yanks his pants down far enough to press his cock between Mr. Thymos’ cheeks. He doesn’t penetrate, just thrusts between the thick globes of his ass to get himself hard. Mr. Thymos whimpers softly and Gueira tips his head up to fit a ring gag inside his mouth. 

“I’d love to fuck him just like this, but it’ll be so much more fun if he’s awake for this.” Lio sighs dreamily, pulling Mr. Thymos’ pants back up. He’s got ideas for those later. “Tie him up, boys.”

-

Galo’s eyes open. His vision is a little blurry. The first thing he notices is that his shirt is gone. Now, normally that wouldn’t be a problem, but he doesn’t remember taking it off. Wasn’t… wasn’t he going on a field trip? There was a museum involved… The second thing he notices is that his jaw is stretched uncomfortably wide. There’s a piece of metal holding his mouth open, and Lio’s half lidded eyes look positively delighted. 

“Good morning, Mr. Thymos!” Lio laughs softly, pressing a chaste kiss to Galo’s cheek. “You’re gonna stay still for me now, okay,  _ sweetheart? _ ” 

It’s phrased as a question but it’s more of a command. Galo’s trembling. Lio. It’s always Lio. Why can’t he ever get a break? A set of hands, not Lio’s, unbutton his pants, and he starts to kick at the arms holding him. God, how many others are here? He tries to struggle, but his arms and legs are tied, and he nearly screams through the ring gag but Lio tuts at him and pulls something out of his pocket. Galo’s eyes go wide as he instantly freezes in place. A knife blade slides carefully over his bare chest, and Lio grabs the lanyard holding his ID card and twists it around his throat. 

“Now,” Lio says, quietly, dangerously. “Don’t struggle, darling. I’d hate to  _ slip _ .” 

He punctuates the last word by pressing the flat of the blade a little too close to Galo’s cock, sliding through the blue fluff that lay exposed with how far down his waistband has been pulled. God. Fuck. He wouldn’t put it past Lio to mutilate him. He’s done almost everything but that. Galo’s eyes start to fill with tears. He’s shaking. Terrified. He can barely breathe with the lanyard’s sharp fabric cutting off his air supply.

Lio slots the knife into the bottom of his open fly and the point presses threateningly into his skin. An uncomfortable warmth suddenly spreads through the crotch of his slacks. It takes him a second to realize what’s happened, but it quickly goes cold and with horror he realizes- 

“Oh, you little  _ baby. _ ” Lio’s derisive voice cuts right through his horror, accompanied with a cruel laugh. He drops the lanyard to take a step back and give Galo a condescending once-over. “What  _ are  _ we going to do with you? Thought I’d let my friends have a turn with my cute little toy but look how you’re behaving!” 

“Did he just  _ piss _ himself?” Gueira cackles, and the sound echoes through the exhibit. Galo dreams for a crazy second that it would alert someone,  _ anyone _ , but knowing Lio, he shouldn’t even let himself hope. 

“I can’t  _ believe  _ it.” It’s Meis’ smooth voice, normally quiet, but now twisted with mirth. “What are we gonna do about it, boss?” 

Lio’s hand grasps Galo’s jaw, even as the gym teacher tries to pull away from him, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. “Are you going to be good for our guests?” 

Galo sniffles, drool pooling out of the corners of his mouth awkwardly. Hot dread and embarrassment fill his chest, burning him up from the inside, painting a pink flush across his cheeks. He tries to swallow but his tongue and throat just flutter in place, his mouth held open so wide he can barely move it. But he nods, hoping that if at least he cooperates it’ll be over quickly. 

Lio smiles widely. “ _ Good _ boy,” he says softly, ruffling Galo’s hair. Galo feels sick to his stomach. Lio’s knife dances, slicing artfully through the wet fabric of his slacks. Lio pulls away the ruined pants and tosses them to the side. He’s left in nothing but his briefs, and Lio takes a moment to admire his figure, before sliding the knife into the waistband. 

He’s careful, delicate. He doesn’t cut Galo’s skin despite how much he’s trembling, just slices through fabric with precision until the black scraps fall away, leaving him entirely exposed. The cool air hits his wet cock and a violent shiver goes through his spine. 

“You can go first, boys.” Lio smiles, smacking Galo’s soft cock so he makes a strangled cry through the gag. “Just don’t hurt him  _ too _ much.” 

Gueira licks his lips, sliding his hands over Galo’s chest, pinching and twisting his nipples. Galo whimpers. God he just wants it to end. Please let it end. He knows they haven’t even begun. Meis’ hands play with his ass, and he slaps Galo’s ass  _ hard _ . 

“ _ AH!”  _ Galo wails through the gag, as Meis rubs the mark. More drool slops out of the corner of his mouth, sliding down his chin. His cock twitches unfairly, hanging hot and heavy between his legs. 

“Look at that. You can leave marks  _ so _ easily.” It hurts. It stings so badly that Galo can practically  _ feel _ the red mark that must’ve been left behind. 

“Hey, Meis.” Gueira sounds a little too eager for Galo’s liking. “What if we used the  _ bones _ ?” 

Galo can’t see it but Meis doesn’t reply verbally, he must’ve nodded behind Galo’s back, because the next thing he feels is cold,  _ cold _ lube and the smooth feeling of what is unmistakably a thick bone pressing inside his hole. It hurts. It hurts so bad Galo is shaking, sobs coming out mangled with the gag keeping his mouth open. Someone pushes the bone deeper inside, and another set of hands holds his hips in place. 

He can’t tell who’s who. The pain is making his head swim, his vision blurry, but his cock is starting to get hard as the bone tortures his prostate. 

“Aww, you like this, don’t you? You like being fucked by a dinosaur rib?” Lio laughs at him. “Getting hard all on your own? Come here, sweetheart.”

Lio forces his head down, unbuckles his own belt and shoves his cock in through the hole in the ring gag. Galo’s eyes fill with more tears. He’d beg if he could. Galo goes limp, lets Lio yank him by the hair and thrust into his throat. Good boy. Good boy. Lio keeps repeating it like it still  _ means _ something, like it doesn’t make Galo feel as sick as it makes his cock ache. It’s not fair. His cock is painfully hard, aching as his throat and ass are abused. 

The dinosaur rib is pulled out of his ass suddenly. It’s relieving. He should be glad, but he feels so uncomfortably empty and exposed without it, even with Lio’s cock filling his throat.

“I think he’s ready, don’t you?” Meis says softly, squeezing the globes of Galo’s ass.

The other set of hands, Gueira’s, are rubbing his back, almost kindly. Meis’ hands grab Galo’s hips, and a slender cock presses against his hole. Galo tries to relax, tries not to clench to make it easier on himself but he can’t help it and Meis thrusts hard into him, making him cry out around Lio’s cock. Meis’ cock isn’t nearly as thick as the bone, and at least it hurts a bit less. Meis groans in pleasure. “God, he’s still so fucking  _ tight.”  _

Lio laughs, a little breathlessly. “Isn’t he though? It’s like he was  _ made _ to be used.” 

“Give me a turn!” Gueira says, laughing as Meis and Lio thrust into Galo at opposite sides. 

“Who said you have to wait?” 

Galo’s heart stops. No. He can’t take them both. It’s too much. He  _ can’t _ . God please let someone find them please let it  _ stop _ . He tries to make a noise of protest around Lio’s cock, tries to struggle, but he just gets another whack on the ass and Lio forcing his cock further into his throat for his trouble. Galo gags, stomach heaving, but Lio doesn’t let go, just holds his cock in Galo’s throat until he can barely breathe.

Despite his valiant attempts to beg, fingers slide in to the right of Meis’ cock, stretching his hole painfully far. The dull burn gets hotter and hotter. The blunt head of Gueira’s cock presses into the space and Galo’s thinks he might burst. Gueira goes slowly, but he thrusts forward, and Galo can feel every inch fill him. Gueira’s cock is more like Lio’s. Less slender, wider. Gueira starts to thrust alongside Meis and Galo’s chest starts to heave with sobs he can’t voice, Lio still thrusting hard into his throat. 

Meis’ left hand holds tight onto Galo’s waist and Gueira’s right hand is holding onto the other side. Gueira’s left hand cups Meis’ cheek, lips pressed deeply together. Meis’ tongue slips into Gueira’s mouth, swallowing his soft moan. The two of them are so  _ loud _ , kissing each other reverently like Galo isn’t even there. Like he’s just a hole that exists for their pleasure. Like he’s below human. Precum drips shamefully down Galo’s shaft, joining his piss on the floor.

Lio’s hips start to stutter and his cock jerks in Galo’s mouth. He yanks hard at the blue spikes of Galo’s hair. He moans as his cock spurts, filling Galo’s throat with hot, salty cum. And he finally,  _ finally _ pulls out. He leans back ever so slightly, his cock still brushing Galo’s swollen lips. They’re connected to the tip of Lio’s cock with a thick string of cum and saliva. “Oh, your mouth is  _ so _ good, Mr. Thymos…” Lio pulls out a phone from his pocket and snaps pictures of Galo’s face, covered in cum and saliva. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” 

Lio’s hands cup both sides of Galo’s face, slowly unbuckling the gag. Galo coughs and sputters, Lio’s cum splattering the floor. “You’re making such a mess…” Galo trembles as Lio kisses him. It’s so soft and gentle, direct contrast to how much his throat and ass ache. Gueira moans into Meis’ mouth behind him, and his hips stutter. He moans Meis’ name as he cums, filling Galo with hot uncomfortable warmth. He pulls out, and Meis cums inside him almost right away. The two loads drip down his thighs uncomfortably, his chin and chest covered in drool and Lio’s cum. 

Galo shudders as his own balls tighten unwillingly, sobbing as his cock splatters white all over the exhibit floor, joining the cum he spat out. He goes limp in the ropes, covered in cum and sweat and tears and his own piss. His hole hurts badly enough that he thinks he might be bleeding. “Aww, you loved that, didn’t you?” 

He shakes his head, despite knowing it won’t do him any good.

“Liar. Look at the mess you made!” Lio grabs Galo’s head, forces it into the cum and piss and tears on the floor. “Clean it up.” 

Galo’s shaking. He closes his eyes, like that might make it better somehow, and he tentatively sticks out his tongue. It’s awful. Horrible. Acrid piss combined with salty cum. The awful taste makes his stomach heave and he prays he won’t vomit, prays Lio won’t make him clean that up with his tongue too. He’s lucky, for once in his life. He manages to keep it down, crying as he does. Meis and Gueira untie the ropes holding him in place and Galo immediately falls on his stomach, exhausted.

“Lio,” Galo sobs weakly, “Lio.” 

“I’ve got you, darling.” Lio tips up Galo’s chin with his fingers, and gently rubs a wet wipe over his skin, clearing away the disgusting concoction of fluids painting his face. 

He hates himself for needing Lio, feels a sick weakness in the pit of his gut but he still rests his head against Lio’s thigh and sobs. God, it makes him feel disgusting to take comfort in the touch of the same man who’s been hurting him, but he can’t  _ help _ it. Lio is small and soft and Galo just desperately needs something to  _ hold _ . Lio is being uncharacteristically nice, sliding a hand through his hair, scratching at his scalp. If Galo were more coherent he would know that can only mean nothing good. 

The three sets of hands wipe him down, but Lio gives him a cruel, half lidded grin, and Galo knows it’s not over for him just yet. He reaches behind Galo and presses something against his hole. Loose and open and dripping as it is, Galo flinches. It  _ stings _ . He’s rewarded with smooth tapered silicone pressing inside him. It’s a plug. “I’ll take it out if you’re a good boy on the way back.”

God. The  _ way back _ . Just the thought of going back to face the rest of the class fills him with dread. He doesn’t even have any  _ pants _ . He opens his mouth to try and say so. “Lio…” Galo can’t. He can’t even speak. “L-Lio.” 

“Shh, Mr. Thymos. I’ll take care of you, baby.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me [@whoredeity](https://twitter.com/whoredeity) on twitter!! Don't forget to grab a copy of [@sweetheartzine](https://twitter.com/sweetheartzine) today!!


End file.
